Nacimiento
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Johnlock" del foro "221B Baker Street".


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_ADVERTENCIAS: Fluff, OOC y mpreg. Si no te gusta no leas_

––––––––

Con las manos sudorosas y restregándolas nerviosamente en su inseparable gabardina, Sherlock entra en la habitación del hospital. Es una de las pocas veces en su vida que admite que está nervioso, y mucho. Después de todo lleva varias horas en las sala de espera, preocupado por la seguridad de su esposo.

Al entrar, John lo recibe con una cansada pero brillante sonrisa, Sherlock sonríe levemente un poco más aliviado y camina hasta la cama, se sienta en una silla junto a esta y toma la mano de su esposo, John está recostado en la cama luciendo verdaderamente agotado y con un brillo especial en los ojos que a Sherlock le parecía de lo más atractivo.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Hecho una mierda –ambos sonríen.

– ¿Él…está…?

John sonríe tiernamente ante la mirada de Sherlock, cualquiera que lo conociera suficiente sabría a primera vista que el detective está nervioso y preocupado, y eso era algo que resultaba obvio para John, quien conocía perfectamente a pareja. Asintió con la cabeza suavemente y le apretó la mano.

–Está bien, estamos bien.

Sherlock se ve un poco más aliviado y se acomoda algo impaciente en la silla.

–¿Dónde está?

–Justo aquí.

Ambos alzan la vista al escuchar una voz ajena, el doctor está parado en la puerta sonriendo a los dos hombres y hace una seña a alguien detrás de él. Una enfermera rubia de unos cuarenta años entra sonriendo cálida y maternalmente con un pequeño bulto blanco en los brazos.

El primero en reaccionar es John, quién se sienta como puede aún algo adolorido, en este momento Sherlock reaccionó y ayudó a John a sentarse correctamente en la cama, asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo antes de volver a dedicarle su atención a la enfermera, Jon le sonríe radiantemente mientras la enfermera le entrega el pequeño bulto.

–Felicidades, es un niño muy sano.

Después de unas palabras más, tanto el doctor como la enfermera salen de ahí, dejando solos a la pareja con el pequeño bulto. Sherlock sigue sentado en su silla y no se movió ni un centímetro en todo el tiempo, luce perdido y desorientado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–¿Sherlock?

El mencionado levanta la vista, reaccionando ante la voz de su esposo y luce aún más nervioso que antes y John podría jurar que hasta más pálido.

–Ven a verlo.

Obedientemente, el detective se levanta de su silla con las rodillas temblorosas y da unos pasos hacia la cama, se sienta en el borde y se inclina sobre el hombro de su esposo para ver al diminuto bulto.

El bebé está ahí, dormido plácidamente entre los brazos de su papá, con sus pequeñas manos cerradas en puños y sus ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas están algo rojas y su rostro redondo típico representante de la infancia. Una ligera pelusa de cabello negro se ve sobre su cabeza.

Sherlock ahoga un gimoteo al verlo y casi _siente_ su pulso detenerse un momento.

–Es…

No sabe como describirlo, perfecto quedaba corto para describir a su hijo. Sherlock se queda viendo al bebé con una expresión extraña, entre pasmada, fascinada y sobrecogida. John vuelve a sonreír, mirando a su esposo con afecto y aprieta la mano del detective, reconfortándolo.

–¿Quieres cargarlo? –Sherlock lo mira horrorizado.

–Por supuesto que no, podría tirarlo, o hacer que llore, hay miles de posibilidades malas y no creo que sea una buena idea que lo cargue, será mejor que se quede contigo por siempre, sí, eso es mejor –Habla atropelladamente, seguramente en unos minutos, cuando recobrara la cordura, estará avergonzado de su comportamiento. John rueda los ojos sonriendo con cariño y suavemente deja al bebé entre los brazos de su esposo.

Nervioso y algo inquieto Sherlock recuesta al bebé contra su pecho para tratar de asegurar la seguridad de su hijo minimizando las posibilidades de que cayera, maravillándose por todas las emociones que siente en ese momento. Su hijo. Por fin tiene a su hijo en brazos, la prueba del amor entre él y John. Siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y una sonrisa llena de amor por su hijo se instala en sus labios.

Dentro de él una pequeña voz muy parecida a la de Mycroft le grita que se comporte y que mantenga la cabeza fría. Sherlock la manda al demonio.

John miró enternecido la escena, quién diría que Sherlock caería rendido por un bebé. Suspira, tratando de aliviar ese nudo de emociones en su pecho antes de sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos, uniéndose en un beso lleno de cariño, uno de esos besos que eran muy difíciles conseguir con Sherlock.

El detective sonríe radiante al separarse y sigue abrazando a su hijo como si nada más importara.

–¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Sherlock mira vagamente a su esposo y sonríe antes de contestar sin dudar.

–Hamish.

–Oh no, pobre niño, será la burla de la escuela por su nombre.

–Pero es tu nombre, y a mí me gusta –reclama terco. John rueda los ojos divertido.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues yo quiero William.

–Hamish William Holmes-Watson –Declara el detective con la voz emocionada, John sonríe contagiado de la poco común efusividad del otro.

–Así es –Contesta mientras vuelve a besarlo, al fin su familia estaba completa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Menos de mil palabras, esto es una desgracia.

Si a alguien le interesa, mi laptop murió, gracias a Dios que ya tenía esto escrito.

Sé que quedó muy OOC, especialmente con Sherlock pero….Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, ¿No?

Espero que no odien ni al fic ni a mí por escribir cosas tan horribles


End file.
